Enslaved, A Vampire Story
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: What happens if four girls are stranded in a village and no one can help? What happens if somethings not right? What are these people? It's feeding season...SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoShika. RnR I'm not good at summaries.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: I know… another story, but I am writing this one in order to not get bored with my other stories.**

**Blossom: PLEASE R AND R!!!**

**Cho: No one will ever review for YOU!**

**Blossom: I hate you…**

**Cho: You'll love me for it in ten years!**

**Blossom: YOU WISH!! Well, here's the story!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! Sadly...**

**BOLD- ME/ Author**

_Italicized- Flashback or Inner Self_

Enslaved- A Vampire Story

Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

I slammed my back against the wall and peaked over my shoulder, through the crack in the door which admitted the only trace of light. My long pink hair flowed messily down my back and there were dark circles under my viridian eyes. My denim hot pants that I wore were torn on the left pant leg and blood was flowing freely from the gash behind the rip. My red tank top stuck to my form from the sweat I had sweated from the heat and excessive running I had endured.

Across the hall, on the other side of the door, was my best friend, Ino, whose hair was wet from sweat and had a ripped purple tank top and wore black Bermuda shorts. We were both exhausted to no extent. They were trapped in a town in the middle of no where that was full of vampire people coming after us. Our two other friends, Hinata and Tenten, were somewhere and that scared us. We both hoped they had found help and were safe.

It had all started two days ago…

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

_Sakura and her three best friends made their way down a deserted road at full speed in Ino's silver convertible with the radio blasting "Here (In Your Arms)." As they passed a sign that said: "Welcome to Irogakure. Turn back now or die," their car broke down and Sakura went to fix the engine but all she found was that the engine was beyond repair. Unfortunately, the girls didn't see this specific sign when they started walking toward the town…_

_The four girls made their way into the quaint little town and saw numerous pale people. It was pretty odd for a town that got so much sunlight. They guessed the first thing to do was check out a hotel room, two to be exact; one for Sakura and Ino and another for Hinata and Tenten. _

_The four made their way through the streets to the Dark Ink Inn that looked like it was an old five-story cottage. It was so cute to Hinata and Ino. All Sakura and Tenten did was roll their eyes. They entered the Inn and saw five other girls check in before them. _

_The first girl had long, straight white hair with purple eyes and wore a black dress with white trimming. It had a low back and red ribbon kept the back of the dress together. Red ribbon was sewn onto the front in the same design on the back. She had a red headband and her socks were white and went up past her knee. She wore a soft smile and was a little hyper._

_The second girl had long, soft lavender hair that was pulled up into piggy tails with black ribbon and wore a black, low v-neck dress with a cut along the side. Her eyes were charcoal black .The dress had a lavender design of small flowers and she wore a brown belt around her waist. She had on black boots that were just below the knee. This girl was a bipolar kind, but, most of the time; she looked like she was going to kill the first girl._

_The third girl had long brown hair and yellow eyes and wore a dress that was dark blue at the top and the skirt part was a light shade of blue. The waist like was trimmed with white flowers and so was the v-neck of the dress. She wore blue sandals. Girl number three looked calm but smiled a lot. _

_The fourth girl had short black hair and dead blue eyes and wore a royal blue tank top with six straps coming up around her neck and were all tied together in a bow. She wore a black skirt and black heels. The fourth girl looked like she knew all about fashion. _

_Last, but not least, was the fifth girl. She had long, light pink hair and yellow eyes and wore a short black halter dress. The end of the dress went about up to her mid thigh and had a pink ribbon sewn onto the edge._

**(A/N: Don't worry, I'll upload the pics onto my hp!)**

_When they left for their rooms on the top floor, the girls walked up to the counter to see a young boy not older than the four of them (about seventeen even though the girls are 18)._

"_How may I help you?" the boy said in a deep voice._

"_Ano… we would like a room for the night…" Hinata, the rich heiress of Hyuga Corp., said. Of course she would be the one to pay._

"_Ok, just a minute please…" The boy went through his drawer and took out two keys. He gave them both to Hinata and told us we were on the top floor in room 1408 and 1409._

"_Uh oh... you guys? Number 1408 is my bad luck number! Could you and Ino take that room so Hinata and I could take room 1409?" Tenten, the superstitious freak, asked Sakura._

"_Fine… you and your silly superstitions…" Sakura muttered the last part under her breath._

_When the girls got up to the room, they heard a ruckus from the rooms next to theirs: Room 1407 and Room 1408. They heard crashes and bangs from room 1408 and the voice of someone screaming: "GET THIS FREAKIN THING OFF OF ME, CHO!"- And someone else saying: "I don't want to, Meiko."_

_Three girls rushed out of Room 1407 and banged on the door. The girl first and second girls from before walked out and one of them had what looked like a dragon attached to her arm. The first girl was growling at the demented thing and was desperately trying to shake it off. Man, its teeth were sharp._

"_Cho, why did you let out Puppet? You know Meiko hates her!" the girl with brown hair said with a vein in her forehead popping out._

"_Puppet doesn't deserve to be locked up in a cage? What did she do to you?" The girl known as Cho answered back. The girl with the dragon on her arm, AKA Meiko, was red with rage._

"_Well, first, she almost ripped out my brother's spinal chords, and, second"- Meiko was cut off the girl with black hair who said: "Uh, guys… We're not alone anymore…"- and she pointed over her shoulder at us._

_The five girls turned to us before we could duck back into our rooms and unpack. __Meiko rushed up to Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino to greet them._

"_HI, I am Meiko! You can call me whatever, though. This is Cho." Meiko pointed to the girl with lavender hair, "Next is Yumi." She then pointed to the girl with brown hair, "Then there is Kaori." Meiko pointed to the girl with black hair, "And last, but not least, is Emiko!" She shifted her finger to point at the girl with light pink hair._

"_Hi, this is Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. I am Ino! It's nice to meet you!" Umm… you should know who it is or else you're mentally retarded…_

"_Well, we'll see you around. We have got to go." Cho said as she pulled the five girls into her and Meiko's room. The four girls went back inside their room smiling at the five girls' mischief. Little did they know what the five girls really were?_

_End Flashback_

I cocked my gun and held it next to my right shoulder and ear while Ino did the same to her left. Four male vampires were in the room that poured out light. We had to be ready for the possibility of death. At first, I had thought that vampires died in sunlight, but I had made the wrong assumption. It turned out they could eat, too.

At the same time, Ino and I kicked open the door to find the four boys from the day before.

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

_The girls woke up from a well- needed nap and found __themselves__ sprawled out across two of the beds in one of the rooms. They slowly sank off the beds and started to get dressed and get showers. When they walked out of their hotel rooms, Sakura was wearing a maroon tank top and ripped jeans, Ino was wearing a black mini skirt and purple halter top, Hinata was wearing a denim mini skirt and light blue shirt (she also had a denim half jacket), and Tenten was wearing black cargo capris and a camouflage tank top._

_They headed down the stairs and out the door only to bump into four boys… HARD! Sakura was falling over from the impact but the boy she had bumped into grabbed her around the waist and kept her from falling. Sakura had her eyes shut tight waiting for the pain to come, but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see a total hottie._

_The boy who had saved her had raven chicken-butt hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and denim shorts with black skater shoes. Sakura blinked, then the boy blinked, and Sakura blinked again. They just stayed that way for a few minutes._

_Tenten had crashed into a boy with long brown hair and lavender eyes like Hinata's. She had fallen against his chest and he had held her so they both wouldn't fall. Shock was evident in both of their eyes. He wore a white shirt and khaki shorts along with gray skater shoes._

_Ino had crashed into her boy in full speed and had made them both fall. Ino was on the pineapple haired boy. He had brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail which made it look like his head was a pineapple. He wore a fishnet shirt and a tan button-up shirt that wasn't buttoned up. His shorts were brown and he had white skater shoes._

_Hinata hit her boy hard and stumbled back a few steps and prepared herself for her fall but a hand shot out and pulled her on balance again. She looked at the boy who had saved her and he had cerulean eyes and spiky blonde hair. He wore an orange t-shirt and denim shorts with orange skater shoes. _

"_Go-gomen, sir."__ Hinata said to the boy, while bowing to him._

"_Yeah… what Hinata said…" the other three girls said in a daze. When Ino realized she was on top of the poor pineapple boy, she rushed off of him in a hurry and blushed darker than Gaara's, Sakura's best guy friend, hair. Tenten pushed herself off of the guy and twittled with her fingers. Sakura put her arms around the __guy's__ neck and pulled herself on balance again and Hinata let go of the blonde's hand._

"_I am Ino and these are my best friends: Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura," Ino said, pointing to the wrong person each time. Jezz, she was really nervous. She must really like this guy!_

"_HI I'M NARUTO!" The blonde shouted._

"_Sasuke," the chicken-butt haired guy said._

"_Neji," the guy with the long hair said._

"_Shikamaru…"the pineapple guy said lazily._

"_There haven't been newcomers here in five years… Why are you here?" Naruto asked._

"_Ino's new convertible broke down. We don't know why though… The engine was awesome before we left. We were making our way on a cross-country road trip and were going to stop in Miami. Anyway, do you know if there are any mechanics here?"_

"_Umm… we don't really have cars around here and our last mechanic died 11 years ago…" Neji told them. Ino had anime tears strolling down her face and was crying something about her poor "baby" car. _

"_I can't afford to stay in that hotel for that long of a time!" Hinata yelled. Her daddy was going to get so mad._

"_I HAVE MEDICAL SCHOOL!!!" Sakura screamed in horror._

"_WHAT ABOUT MY WEEAAAPPPPOOOOONNNNNSSS?!?!?"__ Yes that was Tenten. __Obsessive much?_

"_Hey you guys, chill. I can probably get Sasuke-teme to fix your car and Neji will probably let you borrow his weapons, Tenten. And if you're worried about money, come and live with us since we live in that old mansion down the road. There is plenty of room and you don't have to pay!" Naruto said. Three of the four girls cheered up but Sakura was still bawling about her medical school classes. Well, actually, she was starting her internship part of her residency that year. Man that sucks for her!_

"_Don't worry we have a huge library filled with that kind of stuff for Shikamaru and Sasuke! You can use those!"_

"_BUT I HAVE MY RESIDENCY!!!" All of the boys looked at her for a minute. They were like O.o. _

"_But you're only eighteen…" Sasuke said._

"_I skipped a lot of grades," Sakura retorted._

"_Yeah, she is the genius of the group," Ino butted in._

"_WOW YOU'RE SMART, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto, yes Naruto yelled. It's hard to believe, isn't it? (I'm being sarcastic for some of you to know.)_

"_Yeah, what the dobe said…" Sasuke said while pointing to the brainless blonde._

"_Well, could we take you up on those offers?" Tenten asked as all of the girls did their best puppy dog pout. Just what the guys needed… four cute girls to give them an irresistible pout._

"… _Troublesome…"_

"_OF COURSE!"_

"_Aa…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_THANK YOU!!!" all of the girls yelled as they grabbed the boys and took them into the hotel. They hadn't realized that they were walking around the town while talking._

_The girls pulled the boys up the flights of stairs and ran into their rooms to pack. As soon as the four girls disappeared into the old rooms, the stiffened boys sighed in relief and sunk onto the wall. Restraint was hard for them. _

_The five girls from earlier came out of their rooms and Meiko and Kaori squealed at the sight of the four boys._

_Meiko ran and jumped on Sasuke and hugged him._

"_NII-CHAN!! I thought you moved…" She said after she released herself from her brother._

"_Meiko! What are you doing here? I thought you were studying Art and Literature in Italy?" Sasuke exclaimed, a little mad that his sister came here without him having any knowledge of the reunion._

"_Sasu-nii-chan, that was TWENTY years ago! God, I've already studied medicine, law, and architecture and now I've finished studying art and literature! Come on, can't I at least get a job or something? I'm tired of studying constantly and I can't even repeat a major or anything! Please can't I take a small break and live here for a while?" Meiko rambled on and on how she couldn't live in school. Fortunately, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino didn't hear because then they would be in trouble._

"_Cho, do you still have that demented THING that bit me last year to wake me up?" Shikamaru asked with a scared expression._

"_Yes and PUPPET is not a THING!"_

"_I hate you sis…"_

"_You'll love me for it in ten years." Cho retorted._

"_I doubt it." Shikamaru retorted back._

"_HEY KAORI! WHAT'S UP?" Naruto somewhat shouted._

"_Nothing much has gone on, cousin. I just graduated from college with my friends. It sucks to be this age for"- Kaori was cut off by everyone covering her mouth and looking at the girls' rooms for a moment, listening to the movement behind the doors._

"_Yumi, what did you major in this year?" Neji asked his sister._

"_Literature with Meiko." _

"_What about you, Emiko?" Neji asked his cousin._

"_I majored in Literature also."_

"_Did all of you major in the same thing?" The boys asked the five._

"_Yes," five simultaneous voices said._

_Finally, the four girls came out with smiles on their faces and a backpack and suitcase in their hands. The girls looked at all of the boys, then the five girls. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at them with confused faces while Hinata blinked a few times._

"_Are you guys going out?" Sakura asked Meiko and Sasuke._

"_NO, Sakura. Meiko is my sister."_

"_Well, you two don't look anything alike. Meiko is actually pretty." Ino said to Sasuke. The chicken-haired boy flushed and glared at the platinum blonde._

"_N-Naruto, are you going out with Kaori or so-something?" Hinata asked/ stuttered._

"_No Hina-chan, this is my cousin!" Naruto answered as Kaori gagged on her spit._

_Ino blinked… and blinked again at Shikamaru and Cho._

"_Ino, don't you dare think that I am dating Cho. She is my sister who's animals I despise."_

"_Well, then that is something we agree on. I saw her… whatever attached to Meiko's arm. I prefer dogs and deer." _

"_I agree there. She is one troublesome girl."_

"_Ok, can we get going?" Tenten asked with a little annoyance at the two girls smiling at Neji._

_"Why aren't you asking if I'm dating these two like your friend have?" Neji asked, suprised at her attitude._

_"If you're dating two girls, its none of my business." Tenten said, trying to take a mental shower when her inner self showed her pictures of what the two would look like making out and other things._

_"Well they're not dating me. They're my cousin and sister." The panda- bun girl blinked and then smiled a very sweet smile. _

_"Well, thanks for clearing that up for me, but could we get going? This bag is getting heavy." She said while holding up the bag that was now making her fingers white and blue. In fact, with that comment, all of the boys noticed the girls were struggling with their own luggage. Naruto and Sasuke saw that Sakura and Hinata had over-packed backpacks, loaded with books and other art/ literature things._

_Immediately, all of the boys grabbed the bags from them and got up. The five girls smirked at this and got an evil idea of matchmaking in their head. Jealousy? Maybe some cat fights along the way too... Man, the five girls **(Lets call them the Vampies) **thought alot alike. _

_With that, they were on their way to the OLD mansion on the side of a LARGE hill that overlooked the quaint town._

TBC

**Blossom/ Meiko: PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Cho: Yeah yeah... keep telling yourself that they will, smart one...**

**Blossom: Demon...**

**Emiko: HI! **

**Blossom: HI!**

**Emiko: HI!**

**Blossom: HI!**

**Cho: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!**

**Blossom and Emiko: SORRY! Hehehe...**

**Yumi: Hehehe... **

**Kaori: Yeah but I sort of agree with Cho on the whole review thing.**

**Blossom: You all hate me dont you? Well wait for next time!**


	2. God now we're slaves

**Meiko: HI EVERYBODY!! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!**

**Cho: Here we go again.**

**Meiko: Grrr…**

**Emiko: TRY TO READ SOME OF MY STORIES! My fanfic name is Kenshin is my Binshi.**

**Meiko: Kk! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Recap

_"Well they're not dating me. They're my cousin and sister." The panda- bun girl blinked and then smiled a very sweet smile. _

_"Well, thanks for clearing that up for me, but could we get going? This bag is getting heavy." She said while holding up the bag that was now making her fingers white and blue. In fact, with that comment, all of the boys noticed the girls were struggling with their own luggage. Naruto and Sasuke saw that Sakura and Hinata had over-packed backpacks, loaded with books and other art/ literature things._

_Immediately, all of the boys grabbed the bags from them and got up. The five girls smirked at this and got an evil idea of matchmaking in their head. Jealousy? Maybe some cat fights along the way too... Man, the five girls **(Let's call them the Vampies) **thought a lot alike. _

_With that, they were on their way to the OLD mansion on the side of a LARGE hill (like the hills in the hill country in __Texas__!) that overlooked the quaint town._

End Recap

_Continue Flashback_

_The eight teens finally got up the hill and into the shadow of the large mansion on the beautiful estate. They had passed the front gate about half an hour ago and they had seen the most beautiful scenery in the world. The mansion looked to be over two-hundred years old but was very elegant and looked very sturdy so nothing would come crashing down on top of them. _

_Neji opened the creaking door and escorted the four new girls into their house. It was humonogous and everything looked so beautiful and unique. Everything they could see was antique. The girls gasped at the sight. This made the boys chuckle and two of them earned a playful punch in the arm._

_"Hehehe... ow..." Neji and Sasuke said as they turned away from their girls, not wanting them to hear their groans of pain. Hey, a guys got to act tough. Shikamaru wasn't all that fortunate, though._

_"You called me WHAT?!" Ino screamed, trying to get out of the three girl's grip to choke the 'troubled' guy._

_"I said, 'Troublesome woman.'" Shikamaru repeated, lazily. This angered Ino even more._

_"WELL," Naruto started, trying to change the subject. "Let's show the girls their new rooms!" _

_"Hn," both Neji and Sasuke grunted._

_"Sure," Shikamaru sighed._

_"OK! This way, ladies." Naruto escorted them out, then winked to the three guys._

_Sakura's room's walls were pure white except for the wall with the large glass doors that opened up to the balcony. That wall had sakura petals painted on it and they looked so real. Her bed was maroon with white sheets. The blanket at the end of her bed was light pink. On the table next to her bed were scented candles that smelled like strawberries. The wardrobe on the other side of her bed was cedar and was very large and beautiful. Across from the bed were drawers for her other clothes and a table with a mirror on it, for beauty purposes obviously. Next to the door was a desk with tones of medical books and vampire books stacked on top of it. She went through the whole room with excitement._

_Next, Ino saw her room. He room was light blue. She also had glass doors leading to a large balcony but her room was pretty far away from Sakura's room. Her bed was a dark blue with pale blue sheets. There was a white blanket folded at the end of the bed also. There was a desk next to her bed with many accessories on it for her. She had a few fantasy novels on her desk, like Sakura and all her medical books. The wardrobe was next to the balcony and the drawers were on the other side of the balcony doors. _

_Third to see her room was Hinata. Her room was the cutest. It was lavendar with tones of stuffed animals around it. Her bed was purple with white sheets and a lavendar blanket. She had a wardrobe across from her bed and there was a set of drawers on each side of it. The desk she had in her room was also near her door and it was filled with different types of books. There was a moment that she was grinning like NARUTO!_

_Last was Tenten. This room was off the chain! The walls were a soft green. The bed was dark green with lime green sheets and a silver blanket on the end of the bed. On both sides of the glass door that opened to the balcony was a set of drawers. Near the door was the wardrobe and her desk that was next to her vanity was stacked with weapons and books on vampires. Weapons were scattered over the walls, too. This tomboy was in a bliss._

**_(Each room had a fireplace. On the mantle of Sakura's fireplace were strawberry- smelling candles and cherry blossoms. On Ino's were things from all over the world. On Tenten's were weapons and a bow and arrows. On Hinata's were flower petals._**

_Little did the girls know that the boys had left to answer the door while they were exploring the beautiful rooms._

_When the boys slowly got to the door, Meiko had kicked open the door with her monstrous strength. _

_"Jezz, Mei-chan... You could have waited. You were never patient, were you?" Sasuke yawned. The girls grabbed their luggage and started their way to their rooms. In fact, the girls had their own wing that no one was aloud to go into unless they had permission. _

_The girls made their way to their rooms, not knowing that the other girls were living in THEIR wing. Meiko made her way to her enormous room and heard some noises coming from a room a few doors down. She blinked a few times and thought it was just her imagination. That was something she had a lot of. But, when she heard it a second time, she burst into the room. The silver-haired girl found Tenten in the room, reading the vampire books that were set on her desk. _

_"Sasuke... NEJI!!" Meiko yelled, furious at the boy's complete disregard for the rules. Her room was the farthest away from the rest of the girls AND the boys for a reason. The two boys rushed into the room, looking for signs of danger. They didn't know they would be the ones in danger. That is... until they felt the murderous aura coming from Sasuke's sibling. _

_"Uhh, Mei-chan? What's wrong?" Neji asked his best friend's sister._

_"No. One. Is. Supposed. To. Be. In. This. WING!" Meiko said through gritted teeth. She started to chase the boys, but they darted into a room. _Oh no..._ Meiko thought with wide eyes. They had gone into THE room... Her only escape... The room no one other than her had ever gone in... HER ROOM! She ran into the room, through the large double doors that had a stained glass picture of a black rose with a blue background on each side. _

_When she ran in, she saw the boys gaping at her room with wide eyes. It was a VERY large room, about the size of a ballroom. Even though they had never even gone into the room, they had known it was a large room but not THIS large. Draping from the ceiling were veils of sparkling silver and blue fabric that were swept toward the walls and pinned there. The walls were blue. One part of the room looked like a library since there were tones of shelves that lined one of the walls. In front of them were two large tables, one of which had a high-tech computer. Her bed was dark blue with black sheets and a black blanket on the foot of the bed. At the foot of her bed was a chest full of her art and art supplies. The vases in the room were filled with blue lilies and black roses, Meiko's favorite flowers. The corner of the room nearest to the bed had a whole set of instruments. In the opposite corner was a pile of sports equipment. On the balcony was a garden that was lining the sides of the wall. Her balcony had a perfect view of the best part of the garden. Bean bags were piled up near the door and anything a girl could want was in there._

_"Get. Out. Now!" Meiko growled through gritted teeth. No one had ever gone in her room other than Cho and Emiko, and even they had almost been killed by the 'little' girl with anger management. The boys flew with all their strength because they had seen what she almost did with Cho and Emiko and they didn't want that to happen to them also._

_Meiko sighed and collapsed on one of the bean bags that had fallen off of the pile. She was glad they hadn't seen the personal room that was hidden by some veils and beads that was in front of the door. THAT room she would never let anyone see. THAT room was completely private and secret._

_At the end of the hall that Meiko's room was found, the boys panted and looked as if they had just run away from a demon. They and all of Meiko's friends knew how Meiko could get when she was mad. She would even abandon a kid if she was mad enough. She didn't know what she was doing when that had happened. She couldn't control herself._

_Cho came through the doors to the wing to see the two boys, panting for their lives. She was eating a quart of ice cream and had some more cartons of it for everyone else. This girl didn't care that the four others were going to reside in the west wing, their wing, but knew her best friend did. She knew about her secret room, even if Meiko didn't know she knew. The room was also accessible, but it was only accessible from her room and three secret passages coming from each other wing. No one knew about the room and no one knew how to get into it other than Meiko herself._

_The girl made her way to Emiko's room to talk to her. Emiko was the only one, other than herself, that knew about the room. Emiko's room was very cute. (I'll explain it later. I need to get into the part where I started in the first chapter.) _

_A FEW DAYS LATER…_

_Sakura sat down on her new comfy bed and jumped on it slightly, giggling like a giddy girl. When she heard a sudden knock on her door, she groaned to herself. Man, she had just gotten comfortable._

"_It's open," Sakura yelled to the person on the other side of the door. Tenten opened it, looking like she knew something that Sakura didn't. She had a few books with her too._

"_Sakura," Tenten started, sitting on the edge of her bed while Sakura leaned forward onto her stomach. "I found something that you might need to know." Sakura looked at the books and their titles. There were books called 'Tales of a Vampire' and 'Twilight.' The rosette took a book and scanned through it. It was like there were types of vampires. _

_Finally, she got to a book called, 'The Vampires of Incandsantomy.' It was about a type of vampires that slept for only 14 hours a week. They could eat and go out in sunlight. This type of vampire had pale skin, inhuman strength, and lived in a clan. It was like a normal vampire without the fact that they could go out in sunlight and could eat, but as she got farther into the book, she realized that these vampires were nothing like the others. These vampires were different. They were…_

"_Oh. My. God." That was all Sakura could say. The two girls started to panic quietly._

"_I bet Meiko, Cho, Emiko, Kaori, and Yumi are vampires… But that would mean, the boys are vampires too…" Tenten said in a low whisper, frightening not only herself but Sakura. The two scrambled to the others rooms as fast as they could._

_When they got to Ino's room, they saw that Hinata was already there, to their relief. _

"_Guys, we found something that you might need to hear," Sakura said while giving them the book. After a while, the girls gasped and looked at Tenten and Sakura. _

"_We've got to get out of here."_

"_Yeah…" Hinata said while Tenten took out her gun and put it in her front pocket. Tenten always carried a gun. She was taught that way because she had grown up in a tough neighborhood. Tenten was practicing to become a cop anyways. She wanted to be an FBI agent her whole life. She was finally going to get into it, that is, if she escaped with her life…_

_They all darted to Tenten's room and got out her good weapons. Sakura got two hand guns and a military gun that was strapped to her back. Ino got a few knives that she hid in her boots and three hand guns. Hinata got a military gun and four knives that she hid in the sleeves of her jacket. Tenten got out her favorite heavy machine gun and two of her favorite hand guns. _

_The four girls saw that the clouds grew darker and rain started to pour down on the town. The vampires in the house must have seen this coming. They had also come across something in the book that said now was the time for feeding season…man, these girls were bad luck._

_The girls darted out, hiding in the shadows as best they could. They needed to get out of there and quick._

_As they got to the front door, Tenten reached for it when a voice called out to them._

"_Where do you think you're going?" said a sly voice that came from the one and only Kaori. Her eyes were blood red and her fangs were showing while she smirked in a predatorily way. _

Oh no… _the girls thought as they slammed open the door and ran for their lives. _

_End Flashback _

Ino and I had ducked into a cellar and stayed there until it was very dark. We went everywhere to find our best friends but they were no where to be found. It wasn't the fact that they weren't with us that scared me, but the fact that we saw struggle marks on the ground…

What scared me was that we were a door away from fighting for our lives, that we were so close to death and meeting my parents. It scared me that I might never see my friends again or that I would never see my little cousin ever again. For once, I was glad that she was into vampires and things like that. We had a low chance of surviving, but a chance is a chance…

I gave Ino the cue and we kicked open the door to see the four boys relaxed all over the room. Their eyes darted to the girls, but if they were surprised, you couldn't tell.

"Hey, girls," Neji said. When they aimed their guns, he smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I was you…"

"Why…?" Ino asked skeptically, still not lowering her gun.

"Well, if you shot at us, we would have to hurt your friends,"

"What you talking 'bout, Hyuga?" I asked, glaring all four of the vampires. None of them, except Naruto, recoiled. Naruto and Sasuke got up and brought out our two friends, tied up and swung over their shoulders. We backed up only one step, still glaring and aiming for our targets.

Before I knew it, two of the boys were behind us and bit our necks. With my last few moments of consciousness, they fell down and saw the four boys, chuckling to themselves.

I woke up in a soft bed, never wanting to get out of it. The sheets were warm and nice while the blanket over me was better than having a fire. I smelled burning cedar. It smelt so real, just like when I went camping in the middle of nowhere. I snuggled into the sheets, feeling the blissful heat.

That's when I heard a chuckle come from a seat beside the bed. My eyes shot open and twisted around to see none other than the Uchiha.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in a bed with navy blue sheets and black carpet with dark blue walls that had an Uchiha crest on it. Don't tell me… I was in… SASUKE'S ROOM!

"Hello, sunshine." Sasuke smirked from the chair next to the bed.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"You're mine. I can call you anything I want." He sounded so… amused. His voice was so cold… The voice shocked me when my body was overwhelmed with an odd pleasure when he said that. I could only think of songs and singing at this point in time.

Before I knew it, Sasuke was straddling me down onto the bed. He had this horrid look on his face. His once beautiful and deep eyes were now full of lust and possessiveness. This look sent chills down my spine, making me turn my head to the side and shut my eyes tightly while I clenched my teeth.

Sasuke bent down to her level. I could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't deny the fact that it did feel good.

"Now, you are mine… and all mine… You are now my slave. I can do whatever I want." His voice had changed, somewhat. It was now rough and restrictive. Was he really trying that hard to keep himself from hurting me? My heartbeat almost stopped and I had to take every drop of strength in me and keep myself from moaning when he started to kiss my jaw line.

_She is so ... delicious…_Sasuke thought, loving the way she was so near him.

_So... I am now a vampire… and on top of that… I think I like Sasuke…_ I thought, shocked at what I was saying to herself. Sasuke got off of me when there was a knock on the door. He did this grudgingly.

"Come in," Sasuke growled. Ino walked into the room with a serious expression on her face. I think that it was so that she wouldn't show anyone that she was seriously pissed off.

"I need to talk to you," Ino called from the doorway, motioning for me to come. When I made her way to the door, I could hear Sasuke's growls of protest. I smirked at this knowing that Ino was giving Sasuke the meanest glare she could muster. The second she got through the large door, Ino took me to a room with Tenten and Hinata already in there. Tenten looked peeved while Hinata was oddly fine.

"Sakura, what happened when you woke up?"

"Nothing really," I said, sarcastically, "except for the fact that Sasuke started being a perv."

"That's good. Neji tried to touch me. I hit him… hard." A vein twitched on Tenten's forehead.

"N-N-Naruto was too nice… He just hugged me to death!"

"Shikamaru was so… TROUBLESOME! He kept bugging me. He even had the nerve to call me a HAG!"

This was when the boys came crashing in. An evil glint shone in their eyes. Stupid boys and their hormones… It was a good thing Meiko came along and saw what the perverted guys were doing to the girls.

"Sasuke-teme… Neji… What are you doing to these girls?! They are our guests, not slaves!" The silver-haired girl grabbed the girls and brought them to her room. They were going to be the first ones in there with permission.

When they got into her large room, they gasped at how beautiful it was. It was probably three times bigger than their rooms which were pretty big to start with. It was so elegant but at the same time, it reflected Meiko's personality.

"I want you to feel at home so go ahead and pick out your own outfit. The boys won't let you wear your own clothes… maybe a few times, if you're lucky, so you can wear mine. I have three closets worth, considering how long I've been alive… It will be 214 years in December. I was born in 1795. I mean that was my human birth year." Meiko told them, pointing to two of the three closets.

Hinata picked out an old dress that looked like it WAS 200 years old but it was clean and looked brand new. It was a gypsy style dress. It was an indigo dress with a black corset. It didn't have any sleeves and it had elbow warmers that went with it. She put on black and purple shoes.

"Wow… I forgot about that one Hina-chan…" Meiko said, reminiscing in the story. "That was the dress I became a vampire in, actually."

"You must have gotten it brand new then." Sakura said, admiring the beautiful dress.

Ino picked out a ripped denim skirt and a purple Hollister shirt. It was brand new and this age. It fit her personality perfectly. She put on purple strappies.

"Good choice… I bought that the day before I came back here."

"So I am going to be the first to wear it? Sweet!"

Tenten picked out a kimono-type dress. It looked like it was dated probably 100 maybe 200 years old. The dress was dark green and had a black obi. The bottom went up to her knees and she was glad about that. She put on black slip-on shoes with beads sewn into it.

"Very nice choice, Tenten! I wore that dress a long time ago. It was when I was a maid in this household…"

"Really? You were a maid?" Sakura asked. Meiko nodded giddily. She loved it when she got to see people dress up like this.

Sakura picked out a black dress. It looked more like it was a witch dress, but with straps instead of sleeves. It went to her mid thigh and had a silver web-like belt around her hips. The neck-line came a little low but not as low as the other outfit. The sleeves went to below her elbows and fanned out. She put biker shorts underneath the dress. They went to right above her knees. This was way better than the frilly, skimpy outfit they were forced to wear. She put on black and silver boots.

"Cool, I wore that about 100 years ago! I think there is a witch's hat that goes along with it. I think it was for a costume party in the 1900's…" Meiko reminisced.

"Wow. You look HOT!" Ino whooped, even though she liked her outfit a lot too.

"Yeah, good choice, Sakura." Tenten said.

The girls walked out of the room with Meiko. They thanked her for all the new clothes that they got, too. Actually, she gave them a few outfits if the boys wouldn't let them wear the one they were wearing.

The second they walked away from Meiko, the guys came up, wearing evil smirks, all except Naruto who was wearing a goofy grin.

TBC

**Meiko: YAY it's finally done. I NEED SOME IDEAS so please review and give me some.**

**Cho: Oi vei...**

**Emiko: I CANT WAIT FOR THE CONCERT ON SATURDAY!!**

**Meiko: NEITHER CAN I!! I love THE fierce goodbye!! EPP! I act so much like a fan girl when it comes to screamo/emo bands. I luv them...**

**Emiko: Well... review for our little friend here. POR FAVOR!!**

**Meiko: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ENSLAVED!!**


	3. The Begginning of Everything

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET INTO THIS???" Ino screamed in despair as she looked at the reeking pile of clothes that now lay before the four frustrated girls. Oh how our heroes hated laundry. It was indeed a dreaded day for them.

Knowing they had to do what needed to be done, they split up and started to work. The girls praised the almighty Lord when they found there was a washing machine. The bad news- there was no dryer.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN.

Through all of the loading, unloading, and hanging the clothes on the clothes lines, the girls were ready to pull their hair out. You would too if you had to kick Tenten when she stopped helping and was EIGHT PEOPLE'S CLOTHES! This was just sad.

After a while the girls started singing the Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte. That all ended in laughing because Ino started singing at the top of her lungs at the end.

Through hours of hell and obvious torture, our four heroes FINALLY finished the horrible chores given to them. Wiped out, they flung themselves across Ino's bed in exhaustion.

"Knock, knock," Meiko said, softly tapping the door frame of the opened door. Her usual cheerful smile was painted on her face.

It was sort of sad though. Hinata could always tell that she hated being with her friends and the boys all the time. It was no wonder she had left for the past few years to another college though she was in the same major as her other friends. Hinata wanted to talk to her, to shout (if that is even possible) that she knew how it felt.

Being with the same people day by day without any other friend would be lonely. It would be the same thing and even if she could make friends, she couldn't tell them secrets or behave normally. Hinata knew that she was the same. Her sister never talked to her. Her father treated her horribly yet never let her leave the house. Life was lonely. She could only imagine how it felt for Meiko, for she lived forever.

Thinking of this, Hinata gave her a half smile. Oblivious to her hurt, the others smiled back naively.

"I wanted to talk with you guys," Meiko said, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"What about?" Sakura asked, turning over to look at Meiko.

"About life, about the past, pretty much about anything!" Meiko halfheartedly laughed. "Is there anything else to talk about?"

"Well, I guess not." Ino said slowly.

"I'm sorry you have to be sucked into this too. I never wanted to be like this- a vampire. I will always just be a bloodthirsty monster who is dangerous to be around." She looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"It's not your fault," Tenten said, putting a reassuring hand on the pale, cold stone shoulder. "Its those devils you call brother and friends."

"I guess. But in a way it is my fault. Did you ever know how they came to be vampires?" 

The girls all shook their heads.

"Well it all started back in the late eighteen hundreds. It was so long ago, I can't remember. It was around the end of the reconstruction era. Our house stood strong and proud around all the rubble of the ruined town. All of the remaining towns people came out and went through the remains. Everyone did that until nightfall. That was when the soldiers came. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were among them. I can still see Sasuke' pissed of face while he carried Naruto- who was grinning like an idiot though he was cut up and bruised- with Naruto's arm over his shoulder. It was all so relieving. We women hoped and hoped that the men would be alright. The children even prayed. Everyone in the town went to our mansion- seeing as it was the only standing building that was safe to go in- and celebrated with tears of joy and laughter.

"That was, until, IT came. It was no living creature. Nothing like any vampire I have ever met. It was ruthless and demonic. I still remember the blur of those yellow eyes.

"I was walking through the rubble trying to find anything in the rubble that was edible. We were all so hungry… Then something flung itself out of the shadows, throwing me feet away. I tried to get up to run but it just crushed me back into the dirt. I think I broke a few of my ribs that night. I couldn't see who it was because I was crying so hard. I remember a pain in my neck like no other. It first felt like I was on fire, but then it was like I was being tortured and tortured again and again. It became too much and I fainted. The next morning, I was like this.

"I was the only one… I was a newborn. Oh how dangerous it was. At first, I didn't know what I had become. Then when I knew, I couldn't control myself and bit my friends and my brother. It all went from there. In a few days, the whole town was vampires- those who survived anyways."

Meiko ran her fingers through her silky hair. You could almost see the events replay in her eyes. It was all heart-wrenching.

"I guess it was kind of good, though. Now I can do everything I ever wanted to do, and more. My looks are great. Before the incident, I wasn't really the sight to look at. I know I would have died an old maid. Now, if I ever die, I will die lonely. Well, now it wouldn't be that horrible to die ugly AND alone."

Everyone looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, now we're all stuck here. Tell me about yourselves."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Yes, I dye my hair. It all started when I was young and my mom dyed my hair for Halloween but it never came out. Ever since then, I liked how it looked instead of my blonde hair. Actually, that year I met Ino in school and we have been friends ever since. I was supposed to start my sophomore year of my university in the fall, but that's not going to happen is it? We were going on a road trip before we had to go back to school. I was going to go to medical school, Ino was going to intern in the USA at a fashion studio, Hinata was going to start her job as a personal assistant, and Tenten was going to Germany to train at an academy on a sports scholarship."

"As you know, I am Ino- not Ino-baka, Ino-buso, Ino-pig, or anything of the sort. As Sakura said, she and I met when we were young. It was always a love-hate rival friendship. But that just made it all the more fun (). My passion was always art and fashion. I was going to be an intern at a semi-large company in the USA. Before I was going to leave for a long time and possibly forever, I wanted one last trip with my friends and somehow we end up here."

"I'm Tenten. No last name please (Me: O.o). I love sports. I love weapons. My dream is to be a medalist at the Olympics. I refuse to let anyone take that away from me. Secretly, I want to do ballet, but I could never pull it off. I have never been graceful. I was on my way to practice in Germany when Ino called me and asked- well COMANDED- me to postpone my trip so we could have one last vacation before we would be separated. Of course, I accepted and- like she said just a minute ago- we ended up here with those devils and you."

"I'm Hinata. I had a horrible childhood until I met these three psychos who I call friends. My father was forcing me to go to be a personal secretary for a person he wanted me to marry. Then Ino called and I accepted. That's how I ended up here."

"Well, I'm sorry for making you go through these boring introductions, but I truly don't know you guys. It's nice having new faces around here. It gets sort of lonely around this big place."

"It's alright," the three chorused. Meiko smiled with a look of pure peacefulness on her face. This was different. It meant a new beginning.


	4. Lets Get OUT of Here

Recap

"Well, I'm sorry for making you go through these boring introductions, but I truly don't know you guys. It's nice having new faces around here. It gets sort of lonely around this big place."

"It's alright," the three chorused. Meiko smiled with a look of pure peacefulness on her face. This was different. It meant a new beginning.

End of Recap

"MEIKO!" Neji's voice rang through the entire mansion.

"Someone's a little cranky…"Meiko giggled.

"More like PMSing," Tenten snorted. The silver-haired vampire quickly excused herself to go hide from her older brother's friend.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU DEMON CHILD!" Neji's voice was close now. An 'eek' came from the escaping Meiko's mouth while she ran down the hall at top speed screaming something about an exorcist coming to get her.

The four girls quickly ran after the two in order to find out what the fuss was about… mostly because they were in desperate need of a comedy show. When they caught up to them, Meiko had been cornered into a part of the courtyard and Neji was closing in. The expression on Meiko's face was one of enjoyment and terror. Neji was sort of an intimidating person. **A/N: Yyyyeaaaahhhhhh…. Just sort of…..**

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" Neji said, a sadistic look on his face.

"Why, what on earth are you talking about, Neji-dearest?" Meiko said in a baby-voice. Her face showed a sense if innocence and curiosity. It was pure. It was believable. Neji didn't trust it.

"I am _TALKING_ about the _NARE_ you put in my shampoo!" he yelled at her.

"If there was nare in your shampoo, then why do you still have hair?"

"I didn't use it… _CHO_ decided to use it on Emiko's bunny when she found out what you did. It is obvious you tell your friends all that you do to torture Naruto and I."

"I was doing you a _FAVOR_! You look so _GAY_ with long hair. Dont you want to look more masculine?"

Veins were popping out of Neji's forehead. This girl gave him plenty of unecessary headaches.

"Neji, leave my sister alone..." Sasuke drawled as he passed through the courtyard behind them, reading a book. Just as soon as he had come, he was gone.

"That was odd," Sakura whispered to Hinata.

That evening, all twelve people sat down at the dining hall. Emiko was obviously put off with Cho for washing her bunnies in nare. The evening was silent, except for the occasional cough to break the tension.

"So Cho, how was your day?" Ino asked, eyeing her with a peculiar look in her eyes.

"Oddly eventful. Emiko has rats with ears now. Have you seen?" A death glare came from the dear, sweet Emiko.

"I would rather not," Sakura mumbled under her breath, afraid of the fury that would await if she offended Emi.

"W-well, I have a question..." Hinata started, shyly. "What exactly are we going to do about our lives at home?"

"Who cares," Sasuke said indifferently. "You're staying here until the apocalypse." Meiko's fist went smashing down on his chicken-formed head.

"You can go back for a while, but not long enough for anyone to figure out what you are. Look at me, I've been going to college for 200 years." The last statement obviously had irritated the everlasting girls. School was not exactly their favorite thing to go through.

"I think I'll get out of your hair. I'll leave tomorrow. My internship for the New York Times starts next week." Tenten got up from the table, officially excusing herself.

_She's leaving?!_ Neji thought.


End file.
